


Never

by DCFFICS



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, chuulip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCFFICS/pseuds/DCFFICS
Summary: It was a late night visit from Jungeun with bruises on her face.





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I write this, but I think we need more chuulip. HAPPY READING~

Jiwoo just got to sleep after did five pages of body language task from her psychology class. It was 1 a.m. she didn’t need to wake up early though because the morning class canceled. She needs rest but at the same time, she kinda wanted to do something. Maybe because that her parents weren’t at home, she kinda excited being alone.

See she couldn’t close her eyes even already on the bed.

Wait?

She heard a noise from outside.

Knock sounds. The door? Who at this late night come to her house.

“Jiwoo, I know you still awake. Open your door!”

Jungeun?

Jiwoo got out from her bedroom and walked to the front door. She peeked on peephole, there was Jungeun, with blood on her lips. Jiwoo opened the door fast.

“How you get that?”

The bruises on the corner of her lips and her right temple. Jiwoo took her into the kitchen after closed the door. Jiwoo looked for the first aid kit on the cabinet after she found it, she went to Jungeun who already had the ice from the fridge. Jungeun just iced the bruise on her temple.

Jiwoo with her quick hands softly treated the bloody on her corner of the lips. Jungeun held the pain that tensed her face.

“Stay calm!” told Jiwoo.

Jungeun bravely looked at Jiwoo eyes after that she avoided every time since she entered the house. It made her relax for a bit, the kitchen kinda dimmed but her eyes kinda shined a little bit. Jiwoo in her serious hard work and careful treated Jungeun slightly glanced at her neighbor and friend’s eyes. Just for a second and that focus again.

Jiwoo just gulped nervously that every time she looked at Jungeun lips, her lips kinda dry suddenly. Sometimes she held her breath.

“Jeez, you drink again?” Jiwoo just realized that Jungeun’s smell alcohol.

“Why? We already legal.”

“Not that you punched some random people and drag your body here with these bruises,” said Jiwoo while putting the ointment.

“Ouch, careful!”

“Sorry.”

The silence filled the room, the wind breeze from outside could be heard. Someone heartbeats become faster than usual. Someone remembered the past, nostalgic feeling. It was hard to pretend calm in front of someone that really live with you since your first-year birth. Especially with this kind of feeling.

How many years are there? 5? 7? that feeling.

“So this time what happened?” asked Jiwoo quietly, even she thought she know it. Either is that Jungeun lost with her bet or being the knight for someone she liked.

“I don’t know, I just punched those bastards on the bar without reason.”

Now Jiwoo confused with her answer, it just makes no sense that she punched people without reason. Jiwoo looked at Jungeun intense, try to find something that hidden behind the wall. Jungeun couldn’t stare back at Jiwoo, she just looked away at the ceiling.

Jiwoo sighed that she couldn’t find it. As she knew Jungeun in all of her life, she still couldn’t read Jungeun that well. Maybe because they weren’t so that close to each other. Just that mutual benefit friend thing, maybe, they never really that bonding their friendship. Just focus on their own way, like Jiwoo always study a lot while Jungeun more like hang out with her cool friends.

Like right now, Jungeun come to Jiwoo’s after got those bruises. The only person that Jungeun trust that much to care about it. The person that never judge her for being hurt like that.

They even rarely meet each other. But whenever they met, it never awkward. They knew to do and talk. Jiwoo always loves all those moments, it even more precious because they rarely meet. Even right now, treating her bruises.

Jiwoo put the last ointment.

“How is it?”

“Better, thanks, Jiwoo. I owe you so much,” said Jungeun slightly smiled.

“You’re lucky that my parent is out of town.”

“I still come to you through your bedroom window like months ago.”

Jungeun really did that, she climbed to the second-floor window with a ladder. That ladder now is always on the yard, in case Jungeun really come through the window at this late night without disturb Jiwoo’s parent

Jiwoo cleaned up the first aid kit and put in the cabinet. She brought a glass of water for Jungeun after washed her hands.

“Hmm, Jiwoo,” called Jungeun suddenly.

Jiwoo just hummed to respond that.

“Can I sleep here with you? I kinda don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Sure, why not? This house always welcomes you anytime though.”

Jungeun was live alone right now. Her parent divorced and made Jungeun choose to live with either one of them. She decided to live with her mother, though her mother now was working with embassy outside the country. At first, Jungeun went with her, but only a few months she’s back. She said she wanted to live alone.

Since then, she more freely went everywhere even in this late night.

They went to Jiwoo’s room, prepared to sleep. The bed is quite big, Jungeun remembered the first time that she slept with Jiwoo in her bed. It was the first time that Jungeun played with Jiwoo until night. They couldn’t sleep that night because they excited to spend the night.

Now they lie on the bed tried to sleep.

But their eyes couldn’t close.

Something that already in her mouth to speak and the other one that more nervous because it’s been a while they slept together.

“Jiwoo, sleep?”

“Not yet, why?”

Jungeun turned her body towards Jiwoo, look at her tried to speak her minds. At the other side, Jiwoo just looked at her bedroom ceiling that filled with huge Zelda poster.

“I think people always leave me,” said Jungeun finally.

“Why are you thinking like that? Wait, is this about your Jinsol?” asked Jiwoo turned her body towards Jungeun. Now they looked at each other.

Remember that Jungeun will punch someone as being a knight for someone she likes? Jinsol is that person. Jungeun told Jiwoo at that time, that she find a good looking pretty girl at a bar. Jiwoo could tell that Jungeun really loves that person so much, it was such a moment that Jiwoo had nothing compared to the other person.

“Yeah, it’s about her, but listen. First my dad, second because of that divorce thing, my complete family, third that my mom, even that practically it’s on my decision, but look today, I don’t think she cares about me out there. And now Jinsol.”

“And you forget that you still have me here,” said Jiwoo looked away to the ceiling again.

“Are you sure that you are not leaving me?”

“If I want it, I already do it when you being annoying lovey-dovey with your Jinsol back then.”

While the cloud uncovers the moon, the moonlight shines brightly through the window, Jungeun could see Jiwoo clearly. She just smiled hear that statement from Jiwoo, even though it was a joke, seemed like she means it about the annoying lovey-dovey part. Jungeun slowly brushed Jiwoo’s hair, slowly, to see Jiwoo’s face clearly.

By that action from Jungeun, Jiwoo turned her body towards Jungeun again. Looked at her and did the same action.

“But I still here, beside you right now. I never avoid you or leave you,”

“Thank you, Jiwoo. I don’t know if you gonna leave me....... I can’t imagine it and afraid if it really happens.”

“I promise never to leave you, Jungeun,” said Jiwoo then hug Jungeun while she full of those minds.

And that was the last part that someone was never put and bet her feeling just because she didn’t want anything changes because of that feeling.

Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like that, hit me on @DCFFICS if you want kinda give me prompts. I like to see your comment below too. 
> 
> Thank you ^^


End file.
